


Fruity Rumpus Morailship Rave

by lumpydreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumpydreams/pseuds/lumpydreams
Summary: Karkat and Kanaya talk a lot about nothing.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Fruity Rumpus Morailship Rave

**Author's Note:**

> it's funny how writing your second fic makes you stop caring about how in character they are

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA]  at 2:19 --  
  
CG: UH. HEY. IS NOW A GOOD TIME TO TALK?  
CG: YOU KNOW I NORMALLY DON’T SPEW OUT OF MY CHUTE WITH SENTIMENTALITY BUT YOU ALSO KNOW THAT IS GENERALLY NOT TRUE SO I WILL BEG.  
CG: NO.  
CG: FUCKING PROSPATE MYSELF BEFORE THE GRAND KANAYA MARYAM AND KISS THE GROUND SHE WALKS ON BLAH BLAH BLAH SELF EFFACING GARBAGE PREFACE TO HEDGE THE REAL SHIT I AM PROBABLY GOING TO HUMULIATE MYSELF FOR SAYING BUT I WILL SAY IT BECAUSE I THINK IF I HOLD THE SHIT BACK ANY FUCKING LONGER I WILL LITERALLY EXPLODE AND SHIT WILL BE FLYING AND SMACK THE FACE OF EVERYONE WITHIN THE BLAST RADIUS AND IS THAT REALLY WHAT PEOPLE WANT? TO SEE ME SHIT MYSELF FROM EVERY ORIFICE FROM BEING DRIVEN INSANE BY THIS? KNOWING HOW NASTY OUR FRIENDS ARE THAT’S PROBABLY EXACTLY WHAT THEY WANT HUH.  
CG: TO SEE DEFECATION BE EXTRUDED IN AN INCREASING GRUESOME MANNER UNTIL I DIED, NOT FROM THE SHEER AMOUNT OF SHIT THAT LEFT MY BODY, BUT HUMILIATION.  
CG: I CAN SEE THE HEADLINES NOW: DUMBASS NUBBY HORNED NOBODY TROLL DIES FROM FIRST DOCUMENTED CASE OF HUMILIATION: LITERALLY NOBODY CARES EVEN THOUGH HE FUCKING INVENTED THIS UNIVERSE.  
CG: KANAYA FEEL FREE TO INTERRUPT ME ANYTIME BY THE FUCKING WAY. I CAN SEE THAT YOU’RE ONLINE.  
GA: I Just Wanted To Make Sure You Properly Got All The Hypothetical Shit Out In Case Any Literal Shit Were To Also Need To Be Expelled.  
GA: That As Much As I, And All Our Friends, Whether You Believe It Or Not, Gasp, May I Borrow The Human Concept Of "Sarcasm", Love You  
GA: I Would Rather Not Bear Witness To The Splash Zone As They Say, IRL.  
GA: Now The Pleasantries Are Out Of The Way.  
GA: Is Something The Matter?  
GA: We Have Not Talked In Awhile And This Self Flaggation Seems A Little More Brutal Than Typical.  
CG: OH SHIT. FUCK. I'M A TOTAL ASSHAT.  
CG: SORRY I’VE BEEN MEANING TO CONTACT YOU SOONER, BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO INTERRUPT YOUR TROLL-HUMAN HONEYMOON NUPTIALS.  
CG: AND CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN ON THE HUMAN WEDDING.  
CG: WHO KNEW YOU COULD THROW ONE WITHOUT A SINGLE PERSON DYING.  
CG: I GUESS THATS THE EARTH INFLUENCE FOR YOU IN THIS CRAZY NEW WORLD.  
CG: FUCK, THAT’S ALSO MORE OF AN EXCUSE THAN ANYTHING ELSE. BUT YOU’RE RIGHT.  
CG: (AS ALWAYS)  
CG: I... UM. NEED YOUR ADVICE ON SOME PARTICULATE MATTERS AND YOU ABOVE ALL OUR IDIOTIC AND INSANE “““FRIENDS””” HAVE SOME SENSE IN THE MATTERS OF... THE HE- HUMAN.  
GA: I Suppose It Is Both Our Faults For Not Properly Allocating Time For the Other Regardless Of How Preoccupied We Might Have Been With Our Matesprites.  
GA: Speaking Of Which, I Had Also Assumed That Was Taking Up Your Time As Well.  
GA: Has Something Happened Between You And Dave And Jade?  
GA: From A Purely Outsider’s Perspective, It Seems Like You Get Along Relatively Well In The Few Times I Have Seen You.  
GA: Although I Am Beginning To Suspect Otherwise From This Conversation.  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: SORRY.  
CG: I SEEM TO HAVE BEEN TOO PREOCCUPIED WITH ME MYSELF AND I LATELY ALTHOUGH I SAY LATELY AS IF I AM NOT ALWAYS ARGUING WITH MY FUCKING SELF IN CIRCLES.  
CG: EVEN IN DEATH YOU’D THINK I’D GET REPRIEVE FROM MYSELF BUT AS WE SAW IN THE DREAM BUBBLES, I SEEM TO BE DOOMED TO WANDER THE AFTERLIFE FORCED TO SUCK ON MY OWN BULGE FOR ETERNITY.  
CG: WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT THE GAME THAT HAS FUCKED ME IN THE WASTECHUTE ON DAY ONE WOULD HAVE DESIGNED A DEATH SYSTEM THAT WOULD BE TROLL AND HUMAN PURGATORY FOR EVERYONE WHILE IT WAS THE 7TH LEVEL OF HELL FOR ME.  
CG: FUCK. SORRY. FUCKING DAMN IT IT SEEMS I CAN NEVER STOP TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I GOD DAMN WANT TO TALK ABOUT.  
GA: It’s Okay Karkat.  
GA: I Have Known You For Almost 8 Sweeps At This Point.  
GA: I Know You Have To Tire Yourself A Little First So I Have Not Been Paying Close Attention.  
GA: I Normally Sew A Little While You Talk For The First 10 Minutes Anyway.  
CG: YES I GUESS I MIGHT “enjoy jerking off to the sound of my own voice instead of paying attention to the beautiful ladies in the room ;)” GA: Wow. I Really Must Have Missed Something Important.  
GA: What Happened To The Karkat I Thought I Know And Love?  
GA: Did Your Capslock Key Finally Break From How Ruthless You Are In Its Usage? Or Are You Being Held Hostage?  
GA: Type Fuck Twice To Signal For Help.  
CG: LKADJSFLASKDLKJ YOU DIDN’T LET ME FINISH.  
CG: THAT WAS JADE’S WORDS VERBATIM NOT MINE.  
CG: I MIGHT BOW OUT EARLY IN UTTER DISGRACE AS I CAN’T SEEM TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING WITHOUT MAKING A COMPLETE AND UTTER FOOL OF MYSELF.  
GA: Oh No. Don’t Go.  
GA: If It Makes You Feel Better, You Make A Fool Of Yourself In Most Of The Conversations That We Have.  
CG: YOU KNOW I CAN’T TELL WHEN YOU’RE BEING SARCASTIC IN YOUR TYPING QUIRK.  
CG: BUT I WILL TREAT THAT AS COMPLETE SINCERITY BECAUSE I AM WILLING TO GROVEL AT YOUR FEET FOR SOME ADVICE BECAUSE I’M AT MY WITS END AT THIS POINT EVEN THOUGH MY TINY THINKSPONGE SEEMS TO TAKE EVERY OPPORTUNITY TO SWERVE INTO INCOMING TRAFFIC TO AVOID TALKING OR THINKING ABOUT IT AND I’M DOING IT AGAIN SO IM GOING TO PREEMPTIVELY STOP MYSELF  
CG: ...  
CG: KANAYA.  
CG: I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT UM.  
CG: ...  
CG: UM.  
CG: ...  
GA: Um?  
GA: You Have To Be A Little More Specific Karkat.  
GA: Who Is The Um You Are Referring To?  
GA: I Can Surmise A Guess, But I Think Both You And I Know That You Should Say It.  
CG:............................  
GA: That Is A Lot Of Human Ellipses Strung Together Over The Course Of One Line You Have There.  
CG:...............................................  
GA: Should I Take Each Set As An Exponentially Long Pause?  
GA: This Might Be The Longest I Have Ever Seen You Silent Karkat.  
GA: You Have Convinced Me Earlier That You Are Not Being Forced By An Unsavory Character, But Now How I Long For The Days Of The Meteor Now.  
GA: Despite All Our Friends Dying From An Unjust, Horrific And Gruesome Murder, And Some Of Our Enemies Dying From A Completely Justified And Cool Bisecting, At Least We Could Skip Around The Timeline And Avoid Some Awkward Pauses.  
GA: -w-  
GA: Look I’m Making An Approximation Of My Facial Expression Right Now That Jade Taught Me How To Use To Coax You Back Into Talking.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT???? WHERE ARE THE EYES? WHAT IS THE MOUTH? THIS IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY UNINTERPRETABLE.  
GA: The w Are My Fangs.  
GA: Did The Lowercase Throw You Off Or Are You Literally Unable To See A Different Perspective On Things.  
GA: Turn Your Communications Device Left 90 Degrees.  
GA: -------w--------  
GA: Now My Eyes Are Extra Closed So I Do Not Have To Witness This.  
CG: ...  
CG: .. OH I GET IT NOW.....  
GA: We Seem To Be Off Topic Again So I Will Redirect Us To The Place You Seem Very Reluctant To Head To.  
GA: I Do Have A Guess As To What This Might Be About, But For Your Sake, I Will Wait Until You Are Ready To Say It.  
GA: Or If You Are Not, We Can Do What John Likes To Call (A Bit Culturally Insensitive On His Part), “Clown Around And Dunk On Karkat” Instead.  
GA: I Seem To Have A Head Start Already And I Know How Much You Enjoy That Game.  
CG: NO. YOUR’RE RIGHT.  
CG: AS MUCH AS I ENJOY SELF-DEFECATION ON A NORMAL BASIS, I THINK I DO WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.  
CG: I’VE BEEN HAVING SOME ISSUES WITH. UM.. DAVE.  
CG: I KNOW I PRESENT MYSELF AS THE UTTER KNOW ALL AND END ALL OF ALL QUADRANT MATTERS (AND WHEN COMPARED TO OUR FRIENDS YOU KNOW THAT I FUCKING AM COMPARED TO THOSE AMATURES)  
CG: BUT IT SEEMS....  
CG: TO MY DISGRACE...  
CG: DESPITE ALL MY RESEARCH AND KNOWHOW...  
CG: WHEN PRESENTED WITH FILLING THOSE ACTUAL QUADRANTS, I SEEM TO BE COMPLETELY OUT OF MY DEPTH.  
CG: MAYBE IT’S THE HUMAN IN EQUATION THAT’S FUCKING UP EVERYTHING.  
CG: I USED TO BE THE FUCKING TROLL EINSTEIN IN THE MATTERS OF THE BLOOD PUSHER.  
CG: BUT NOW.  
CG: I DON’T FUCKING KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HALF THE TIME.  
CG: WE’RE 9 SWEEPS NOW.  
CG: ISN’T THIS THE POINT IN OUR LIVES WHERE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT OURSELVES AND WHAT WE WERE MADE TO DO?  
CG: IF WE WERE BACK ON ALTERNIA, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED AND SHIPPED OUT TO THE COSMOS WITH NO LACK OF PURPOSE.  
CG: INSTEAD WE’RE HERE JUST PUT PUTTING ON EARTH LIKE SOME KIND OF LUSUS. EXCEPT WE’RE TROLLS AND WE HAVE NO CONCEPTION OF TAKING CARE OF A GRUB OR HUMAN GRUB FOR THAT MATTER.  
GA: What Specifically Has Been Confusing Or Out Of The Ordinary?  
CG: UM.  
CG: HAVE YOU EVER HAD MOMENTS WITH SOMEONE WHERE ONE MOMENT YOU LOOK AT HER AND ALL OF THE BLOOD HAS BEEN SQUEEZED OUT OF YOUR THINKSPONGE AND HANDS AND YOU FEEL SO MUCH COLDER ALL OF THE SUDDEN EVEN THOUGH YOU’RE WEARING YOUR TRUSTY UM.  
CG: DOUBLE SHIRT THINGY WITH THE SHORT SLEEVES AND LONG SLEEVES AND YOU ARE VERY AWARE OF HOW RED.  
CG: OOPS. I MEAN JADE YOU ARE TURNING EVEN THOUGH BY YOUR OWN CALCULATIONS YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH BLOOD LEFT IN YOUR NUGBONE TO EVEN BE THINKING LET ALONE COLORING YOUR CHEEKS  
CG: SO YOU INSTEAD FOCUS ON THINKING ABOUT HOW DESPERATELY YOU WANT TO WARM YOUR COLD HANDS ON THE WARMTH OF THE HUMAN BECAUSE YOU CAN FEEL THE HEAT RADIATING FROM THE SLIGHT LEAN OF HIS ARMS ON YOURS BECAUSE HE’S TOLD YOU THAT HE RUNS HOT SO IT’S NICE TO HAVE A HEAT SINK WHICH IS YOU AND WHEN HE SAID THAT YOU BASICALLY FORGOT ANYTHING ELSE HE SAID AFTERWARDS  
CG: BECAUSE YOU CAN PRETEND THAT HE WANTS YOU.  
CG: EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW WHAT HE WANTS IS A WAY TO COOL OFF WITH HIS BRO AND YOU’RE CONVENIENTLY THERE.  
CG: ALL WHICH IS TO SAY, EVERY TIME HE LEANS IN, THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE THINKING ABOUT.  
CG: EVEN WHEN YOU BOTH SETTLE DOWN TO HATE-WATCH THE RUMBLE IN DA PUMPKIN PATCH EPISODE FOR THE WEEK BUT THE NEXT MOMENT HE SAYS SOMETHING SO EARTHSHATTERINGLY STUPID THAT IT BYPASSES HOW MUCH YOU KNOW YOU RATIONALLY SHOULD HATE THE WORDS COMING OUT OF HIS STUPID LIPS MORE THAN THE LUDICROUS DISPLAY OF ASS THAT REALLY SHOULD BE BANNED SINCE THIS IS A FUCKING CHILDREN’S TV SHOW JAKE ENGLISH.  
CG: AND OH GOD YOU MUST BE FUCKING BRAIN DAMAGED BY THE TV ASS BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW YOU HATE IT, YOU WANT TO LEAN IN CLOSE TO STEAL IT AWAY TO SAVOR IT DURING MOMENTS YOU DON’T SEE HIM ALTHOUGH YOU FUCKING LIVE TOGETHER AND NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE SO THAT’S NEVER ACTUALLY NECESSARY.  
CG: INSTEAD YOU ARE WAITING FOR THE DAY WHERE HE INEVITABLY GETS BORED OF YOU AND FUCKS OFF FOR GREENER PASTURES.  
CG: ... CG: BUT.  
CG: UNTIL THEN YOU ARE READY TO GIVE HIM WHATEVER HE WANTS IN AS MUCH OR AS LITTLE AS HE NEEDS TO BE HAPPY AND HE’S NEVER REALLY INDICATED TO YOU THAT HE WANTS MORE THAN WHAT YOU ALREADY HAVE SO YOU’RE PERFECTLY CONTENT TO JUST GIVE HIM THAT.  
CG: TOTALLY CONTENT.  
CG: TOTALLY FUCKING CONTENT.  
CG: JUST WAITING.  
GA: ...  
GA: I Don’t Think Dave Would Get Bored Of You.  
CG: YOU DON’T KNOW THAT FOR SURE THOUGH. HE COULD FINALLY LEAVE OUR GODDAMN “”””MAN”””” CAVE FOR GROCERIES OR SOMETHING AND KNOCK OVER A CARPASIAN AT A STREET CORNER WHO WAS ALSO RUNNING TO BUY GROCERIES AND THEY BOTH DROP THEIR TOAST THAT THEY HAD BEEN EATING AND HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH THEM AS THEY PICK THEMSELVES UP AND HEAD TO THE STORE TOGETHER BECAUSE THEY ARE A FULLY FUNCTIONAL ADULT CARPASIAN WHO DOESN’T HAVE CRIPPLING ANXIETY OVER THEIR ROLE IN LIFE AND WHO THEY ARE.  
GA: ...  
GA: Sorry But That Is Completely Idiotic.  
GA: Why Is Dave Eating Toast If He Needs To Get Groceries. Doesn’t That Imply That You Don’t Have Food In The House? Why Does He Not Eat The Toast First Before Leaving?  
CG: LAKSDLDSKLLKSKJLFASDLKLSDKFJALSK THAT IS JUST A HYPOTHETICAL SCENARIO I HAVE WITNESS HAPPEN MANY TIMES IN MY LITERATURE STUDIES, TYPICALLY TO SCHOOL AGE TROLLS AND HUMANS. TO MAKE IT APPROPRIATE FOR THE CURRENT SITUATION, I HAVE REWORKED THE SCENE AS TWO ADULTS WOULD NOT BE RUNNING TO SCHOOL.  
CG: BUT IT’S A COMPLETELY PLAUSIBLE SITUATION TO HAPPEN EVEN IN REAL LIFE AND ON EARTH C.  
CG: BUT BESIDES THE HYPOTHETICAL, DO YOU SEE HOW EASY IT WOULD BE FOR HIM TO FALL IN FLUSHED LOVE WITH SOMEONE SEEING HOW HE’S NOT FILLING ANY FLUSHED QUADRANT NOW?  
CG: ARE WE EVEN IN A PALE QUADRANT?  
CG: COME TO THINK ABOUT IT.  
CG: WE NEVER EVEN MADE THAT CLEAR.  
GA: What Do You Want Karkat?  
CG: I. DON’T KNOW.  
CG: NOTHING?  
CG: EVERYTHING?  
CG: HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANTED?  
CG: MAYBE THIS DOESN’T APPLY TO PEOPLE WHO ARE CURRENTLY ONLY FILLING ONE QUADRANT.  
CG: WAIT...  
CG: I GUESS I NEVER ASKED.  
CG: HAVE YOU OR ARE YOU FILLING MULTIPLE QUADRANTS WITH OTHER PEOPLE? TROLLS? CAPASIANS?????  
CG: NO JUDGEMENT I’M JUST AGAIN UTTERLY REPULSED BY MY OWN LACK OF AWARENESS OF WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR LIFE.  
GA: My Turn To Say Um.  
GA: I Can’t Say That Rose And I Ever Had The Most Typical Of Relationships, But It Did Help That Rose Made The First Move And Then I Could Stop Second Guessing About Her Feelings.  
GA: As Much.  
CG: AS MUCH?  
GA: It's Nothing Really. Rose Has Always Been The Type To Express Her Emotions And Desires Through Many Layers Of Word Games.  
GA: But She Challenges Me In The Best Way.  
GA: Although Sometimes I Wish She Would Just Tell Me If Something's Wrong.  
GA: But She Doesn't Like Worrying Me.  
CG: AH THE STRIDER-LALONDE AFFLICTION THAT SEEMS TO BE PREVALENT IN THEIR ENTIRE LINE.  
CG: I KNOW IT WELL.  
CG: BUT HAVE YOU TRIED JUST ASKING HER????????  
GA: Have You Ever Asked Dave About Your Many Feelings?  
CG: TOUCHE.  
CG: GRACEFULLY CHANGING THE SUBJECT AS I AM APT TO DO. HOWS THE SINGLE QUADRANT LIFE? OR ARE THERE DALLIANCES YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING A SECRET FROM ALL OF US. (;B  
GA: Haha. Since I Already Have Every Piece Of Information I Ever Need If I Ever Needed To Plan Your Downfall, I Guess It's My Turn To Disclose Personal Information To You. Only To Keep Things Fair.  
GA: Um. Rose Also Never Enjoyed Defining Our Relationship Through The Alternian Terms Either Even Though She Enjoy The Analysis And Study Into Quadranty As Much As You Or I.  
CG: I HIGHLY DOUBT **ROSE** COULD EVER MATCH MY LEVEL OF EXPERTISE NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE CLAIMS TO ENJOY THE PSYCHOBABBLE OF IT ALL.  
CG: BESIDES SHE SEEMED TO MOSTLY BE IN IT AS A PSYCHOLOGICAL THOUGHT EXPERIMENT RATHER THAN ANYTHING REAL ALTHOUGH THAT SEEMS TO BE HOW SHE APPROACHES EVERYTHING  
GA: Haha. Yes. Maybe Not Quite On Your Level Of Obsession.  
GA: I Double Anyone Is. That One Of The Many Things I Love About Rose Though.  
GA: She Gives Me New Perspectives On Things I Never Really Considered Before And Challenges My Presumptions Of What I Previously Thought Was Relevant, Essential, And The Truth.  
GA: I Think It Helped Me Parsing How My Feelings Fit Into The Expectations From Alternia.  
GA: Jade Bloods Were Never Expected To Fill A Quadrant Once They Were Of Age, So Fuck Alternia.  
GA: Rose And I Have Been Mostly Monogamous Though.  
GA: With A Few Exceptions Here And There When The Mood Strikes Though. I Would Not Call It Quadrant Filling Though.  
GA: Not In The Traditional Sense At Least. ;)  
CG: WHAT? WHO??????... DO I KNOW THEM?  
GA: It Was Mostly When We First Arrived On Earth C, Way Back When We Were All Still Young And More Than A Little Ready To Experiment With How Our Troll Parts Interface With Alien Reproductive Systems.  
GA: But That Is All I’m Going To Say About That Matter.  
GA: A Lady Doesn’t Kiss And Tell You Know ;B.  
CG: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK  
CG: NO.  
CG: NO.  
CG: NO.   
GA: You Were The One Who Asked. I Have Made Your Bed Upon Request, Now You Have To Lie In It.  
CG: WHY DOES JADE EVEN HANG AROUND WITH US ALL THE TIME IF SHE WAS HOOKING UP WITH YOU AND ROSE? OR JUST YOU??????  
GA: I Mean, She Was Hooking Up With Everyone. We Weren’t Exclusive.  
GA: Honestly It Was Only A Threesome Or Two Or Four Before Rose And I Got Married.  
GA: Jade Quickly Bowed Out Soon After After Rose Proposed To Me Though.  
GA: I'm Not Entirely Sure Why. We Both Would Have More Than Loved To Continue Our Previous Arrangement.  
GA: Sigh.  
GA: We Were All Young, Attractive, At The Cusp Of My Second Molting, And Bored After Claiming Our Various Territories On Earth.  
GA: I Used To Be So Flexible.  
GA: How Quickly The Body Degrades.  
CG: IM GOING TO STOP YOU RIGHT THERE BEFORE I AM EVEN MORE IRREVERSIBLY SCARRED BY THIS CONVERSATION.  
CG: I THINK I WOULD HAVE BEEN VERY FUCKING HAPPY WITH MY SHORT AND ALREADY SHITTY LIFE NOT KNOWING THE PERVERSE DETAILS OF YOUR SEX LIFE.  
GA: I Literally Said Nothing That Would Have Warranted Censoring By Any Exscindian.  
GA: Anything Perverse Only Exists Due To Your Own Imaginations And Inability To Overcome Your Own Internalized *Gasp* Xenophobia.  
CG: TAKE THAT BACK.  
GA: Dare I Say, Has Jane Rubbed Off On You?  
CG: NO. NO. NO. HOW DARE. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN’T STAND HER. IT’S BAD ENOUGH THAT JADE AND DAVE DRAG ME TO ALL OF THEIR **FAMILY** SOCIALS THAT I NOTICE THAT YOU AND ROSE CONSPICUOUSLY AVOID ATTENDING LEAVING ME TO SUFFER BY MY LONESOME AS THE ONLY TROLL WHO COMES TO THESE.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS A **FAMILY** IT SOUNDS ABSOLUTELY MISERABLE IF IT MEANS WE HAVE TO SIT AND LISTEN TO THE DRONE OF PEOPLE WE HATE.  
GA: Well Obviously These Gatherings Aren’t Doing You Any Good Either.  
GA: Maybe We Can Figure Out A Plan To Get You Banned From Them Forever.  
GA: Perhaps A Chainsaw Or Two?  
CG: NO.  
CG: NO MORE CHAINSAWS.  
CG: PUT IT AWAY.  
CG: I CAN HEAR YOU REVVING YOURS UP EVEN THOUGH WE’RE LIKE 1093859068203943029 MILES AWAY FROM EACH OTHER.  
GA: Well Just So You Know.  
GA: It Is A Standing Offer.  
GA: Just Say “When” If The Mood Ever Strikes You And You Need To Leave  
GA: .w.  
CG: I WILL KEEP THE FRANKLY ALARMING MURDER CONSPIRACIES OF ALL OUR FRIENDS AND THE PEOPLE THAT OUR FRIENDS FOR SOME REASON ENJOY SPENDING TIME WITH IN MIND.  
CG: (:B  
GA: On That Grisly Note.  
GA: I Need To Make My Rounds And Check On The Latest Batch Of Grubs.  
GA: Talk To You In The Future When We Both Have Time Again?  
CG: YES. I WON’T KEEP YOU WITH MY DRONING ANY LONGER THAN ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY.  
CG: ...  
CG: ... THANKS KANAYA.  
GA: What For?  
CG: AL;SDJ;AKLSD FOR JUST LISTENING TO TALK ON FOR HOURS AS ALWAYS.   
CG: ...  
CG: ...  
CG: <>  
CG: OKAYBYE   
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]   
GA: -w-   
GA: ...   
GA: <>  
grimAuxiliatrix [GA]  ceased trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]


End file.
